


Heat Like A Perfume

by Shadith



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-25
Updated: 2003-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadith/pseuds/Shadith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Heat. Betad Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Like A Perfume

## Heat Like A Perfume

by Shadith

<http://www.geocities.com/sunstrider_1999/>

* * *

_Reactions_

Clark's eyes widened at the sight of the new biology teacher. It looked like this was going to be a good year. He grinned at Pete as she moved to the projector screen. He and every other hormonal teenager in the room inhaled sharply as she stretched for the cord. He couldn't think... breath as the smell invaded his nostrils. It was hours of mind-bending fucking. Leather and cum... blood and silk. It flared through him like no heat ever had. He bit down on the moan that wanted to break free; forcing himself to look away. 

It didn't help. It saturated every square inch of air, invaded every breath he took. It assailed every sense, taking over his body. He could feel it burrowing deep inside. Instinct had him turning towards it's source no matter how he tried to fight it. She was covered in it. He wanted nothing more than to lick it from her skin. Didn't matter that she wasn't the original source. 

How he knew that little fact he didn't know. Instinct, again. His eyes flickered over her--knowing that the sweat that streaked her body carried what he needed. He took a deep breath turning away. Closing his eyes to concentrate on the scent he let it roll over his tongue until he could almost taste it. It sizzled on his taste buds hotter than any jalapenos. 

Heat began to creep through his veins. And for the first time since the heatwave in Smallville had started he was burning up. He shifted restlessly as the fire ignited something in him. Sweat gathered, dripped making him achingly aware of his body. A mind hiccup _flash of pale_ , _pale flesh and a wet pink tongue licking_ and the flames were suddenly real. 

* * *

_Revelations_

The flashy silver racer caught his eye just like its owner had intended. He couldn't help the grin. It was nice to be someone's, other than his parents, number one concern. Lex drew closer; the scent hit him again full on and he staggered back. He groaned quietly--shaking his head as he gathered his thoughts. It was no wonder the smell was at once familiar and strange. 

He pushed that bit of revelation aside for now. Confused and reeling from the assault on his senses he turned to see who or what rated higher than him with his best-friend. And was knocked for a loop again as Lex introduced his fiancee. The growl was inaudible but there none the less as he contemplated the quickest way to get his friend to come to his senses. 

* * *

_Resignation_

Clark walked slowly back to the barn--completely disregarding the rain. Lana had been both wrong and right. Smallville's heatwave had broken but not his own personal one. Apparently his had just started. And at the moment he was utterly sick of his powers. They'd brought nothing but trouble and unwanted revelations. He was desperately glad his parents had wanted to talk about the catalyst behind this new power--even less than he had. Well, not quite as much as him. 

He slowed to a stop at the road leading to Lex's place. Almost involuntarily his x-ray vision kicked in. Unconsciously he tracked his best-friend's movements through the mansion. When Lex entered the shower he didn't hesitate just pushed his abilities up a level. His nostrils flared and the scent that had been driving him mad invaded his senses. The fever that had started with Desiree's appearance began to burn again. The moan started deep in his throat by the time it escaped his mouth it was a low growl. 

When the slender hands began to brush lower and lower, Clark forced himself to turn away. He couldn't afford to look. Lana was right. Any relationship based on secrets and lies was doomed to fail. And what he wanted from Lex... he couldn't give to Lex. Resisting the urge to take one last look he walked away. 

Knowing that eventually the fire would consume them both. 

fin 


End file.
